After you
by aoi-akai
Summary: Germany goes to visit the grave of someone very important to him. One-shot so don't complain about its shortness. Not telling whose grave it is. That's a secret!


_The Graveyard:_

"Good evening, how are you doing?" Germany said as he crouched down to be eye level with the cross-shaped grave at his feet. "It's been a while since I last came. I miss you." He said and reached out to touch the grave. "We all miss you….." Germany chocked out and slowly rubbed his hand against the cold stone. "Italy came around yesterday with Japan and Romano." Germany gave a small smile and continued with his story. "He brought some pasta and tried to cheer me up, Japan sat silently as always, and Romano stayed silent the whole time, a surprise if any." He said and looked fondly at the grave. "But you know, before they left he said something to me, he-he told me that it was okay to cry once in a while and that I shouldn't drabble on the past for long, but shouldn't completely forget it either. As soon as he said that he turned towards the door and told me to cheer up and not spoil the happiness of his little brother." Germany laughed as he said that. "If you could see me now you would probably tell me to cheer up and stop being a pussy." He smiled again. "But it's hard without you here; I wish you hadn't left, left me and everyone who loves you behind. Then again, you didn't have much of a choice, did you? I suppose that was my fault…"

Germany's eyes suddenly turned into two blocks of hard, cold ice. "Those bastards America, England, and Russia came over again today. America offered to help me right now with my military and everything; I politely declined but was steaming on the inside. You probably would've noticed if you had been there." Germany said as he trembled with anger. "England came over afterwards, he too offered to help me as America had, but he meant it in a more personal and emotional way. I could tell by the look in his eyes, he knows how it feels to lose someone important to you, a part of your family. The difference is, America is still alive and about, you are not. You're dead." He explained to the grave. "Then there was Russia; that man is crazy. He told me he was going to come and visit you today, but don't worry, I kicked him out and threatened if he even stepped within a five mile radius of here he would be in a lot of trouble. He just laughed though. But I'll protect you anyway, because you always protected me." Germany reassured the stone.

"On a lighter note, my country is working its way back up; I can feel the people doing their best and working hard to rebuild a country in ruins." Germany sighed. "I don't know though, I've recently heard talk that the Allies might put up a wall to divide Berlin." Germany said as creases appeared on his forehead. "If you were here, you would know what to do." Then he looked down and suddenly noticed something. "I see you've had other visitors." He said as he picked up a banquet of blue cornflowers and Edelweiss and a banquet of blue cornflowers and tulips. Germany sat there and talked to that grave for hours.

"You hear that?" He had asked as a group of black colored birds flew over-head. "Black eagles. It's strange that they would be here, and so many at this time of year." The German had pondered and stared where the eagles had flown off freely into the sky. "I hope nothing bad happens." He worried and stood up. "Auf Wiedersehen, I will come again next week." He promised as he got up and brushed himself off. "Oh!" He exclaimed as he seemed to remember something. "Before I leave, here." He said as he gently places a bundle of white roses and knapweeds in front of the grave and turned to leave the graveyard. Before he left, though, he turned around one more time as the tears that had been threatening to fall finally released themselves and ran down his face.

"Goodbye, Brüder." Germany said as he turned and left, leaving behind the burial place of his dear older brother.

Maybe if he had noticed the figure at the grave that had waved hello to him when he entered, or the same figure standing behind him as he talked to the grave he would have left more hopeful. "As long as I can, I _will_help you West, no, Germany. Remember, I'll always be watching over you." The figure whispered and disappeared from behind the Iron Gate.

"Huh?" Germany said as he looked around himself in confusion. He had thought he heard a voice…. He shrugged and went on his way home; clutching the two Iron Crosses around his neck tightly. How would he ever survive without his brother?

A/N: Wow, where did this come from? Written while listening to Love Song and typed while listening to Paper Moon aka the second opening of Soul Eater. (Death the Kid is love!) Kind of depressing. Notice how I never once said his name? Was it any good? Please review! No reviews mean a very pissed off Akai and if Akai is pissed off she either stops updating for a long time, sulks, or will write Soul Eater fanfics leaving her Hetalia ones behind so review!

-Lady Akai


End file.
